Piper Chapman
| Image = Piper_Promo.jpg | ImageSize = 250pxpx | Season = 1, 2 | First = I Wasn't Ready | Last = Can't Fix Crazy | Status= Alive | Aka = Chapman Pipes College (by Tiffany Doggett) Dandelion (by Suzanne Warren) Brain (by Tricia Miller) | Offense = Trafficking money | Job = Electrical Shop | Family = Larry Bloom (ex-fiancee) Carol Chapman (mother) Cal Chapman (brother) Bill Chapman (father) Celeste Chapman (Grandmother) | Actor= Taylor Schilling }} Piper Chapman (Taylor Schilling) is the main character in the original Netflix series Orange is the New Black. Based directly on the author of Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison by Piper Kerman, it is her story that the series revolves around. Piper Chapman became entangled with Alex Vause whom she met at a bar while trying to get a job as a waitress. They quickly began a relationship afterwards and it can be assumed that later on Piper discovered that Alex actually did work for an international drug cartel, which she teasingly alluded to Piper upon their first meeting. However, Piper did not end their romance and instead ended up helping to carry drug money for Alex. It was only a one time thing and she eventually left Alex all together but several years later she was indicted for the money laundering and drug trafficking and was given a sentence of 15 months at Litchfield, NY Federal Correctional Institution. Personality Piper comes across as a slightly naive know-it-all to other inmates and she seems to be a bit flighty and dependent in her relationships as well. But at times, she seems to cop an attitude and a temper when provoked. Relationships *Ex-fiancee of Larry Bloom *Ex-girlfriend of Alex Vause Memorable quotes and [[Alex Vause|Alex]] : Alex: "I heart you" : Piper: "What's that? I love you for pussies?" "Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" "Bitches gots ta learn." "You don't just turn gay, you fall somewhere on a spectrum. Like on a Kinsey scale..." "What? Are you afraid that I'm gonna do something... gay?" "Why are you using air quotes? Are you saying that I'm lying?" "Dogs does not a chicken catch. Determination, Red. That's what catches chickens." and [[Sam Healy|Mr. Healy] talking about "The Chicken"] : Mr. Healy: "It's popular fiction. It's like global warming or female ejaculation." : Piper: "No! No, no, it's not. This is real." : Mr. Healy: "How is it real... wait, which..." : Piper: "The chicken... and the... the chicken." "I'm not going crazy. I am around crazy and I'm trying to climb Everest in flip-flops... But I am not going crazy, okay?" "Fuck you... and this dryer! This fucking *hits dryer* piece of *hits dryer* GOD DAMN *hits dryer* DRYER! *Rapidly attacks dryer* DRYER!" "I like hot people. What can I say? I'm shallow." "Twitter's got nothing on prison." "I was somebody before I came here." "You want me to be angry? Well, guess what, I'm really fucking angry because I love you, Alex. I love you and I fucking... Hate you." "I wasn't ready!" "By all means, attribute my legitimate feelings of sadness to menses." "I'm scared that I'm not myself in here, and I'm scared that I am." "I could tell you that I'm going to make you my prison bitch, I could tell you that I'm going to make you my house mouse, that I will have sex with you even if we don't have an emotional connection, that I'm going to do to you what the spring does with cherry trees but in a prison way - Pablo Neruda. But why bother?" "I have been here for less than two weeks. I have been starved out, felt up, teased, stalked, threatened and called Taylor Swift." Image gallery ORANGE-IS-THE-NEW-BLACK-WIKI_Piper-Chapman_02.jpg OrangeNewBlack.png Piper animation.gif Fucksgiving.png Pilot screencap.jpg Category:Inmates Category:Characters